


一句到尾

by Hagulovelove



Category: UNINE, 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagulovelove/pseuds/Hagulovelove





	一句到尾

[ 夏雨何 ] 一句到尾（港警AU）

*BGM：陈小春《一句到尾》

“围绕身边已600天。”  
“你喜欢过我60秒吗。”

1 | 红灯区

粗重的喘息挤压在月租房散着霉味的潮气里。台风过境，停学不停工，无论屋里屋外都是一滩湿腻腻的闷凉。返屋企的时候总想不起要点灯，这会儿黑暗粘稠得叫人有些上不来气。夏瀚宇屏着呼吸发狠顶弄，觉得浑身上下每一寸细胞都恨不得冲出皮肉似的不安分。

躁。太躁了。

身体的灼烧感倒像两周前的——他们出任务的时候出了点小插曲，手榴弹炸在身侧几米边，热浪一阵接一阵波及过来，害他胸肺都压住得紧，往尘灰里呕出一口血沫。得亏黑市货掺水，威力少说打四成折，组里人拿这个作梗讲骚话，夏瀚宇任他们讲，也不管事，被怒气冲冲的何昶希揪着耳朵拎到办公室“耳提面命”了好一阵。

那天后来是怎么收场？反正他夏sir教出来的那帮僆仔本就没一个善茬，看热闹不嫌事大的O记（香港有组织罪案同三合会调查科）G队队员一个赛着一个吹口哨起哄。丁飞俊回来得迟，偏偏活得最明白也最不谨慎，他这会儿忙着把资料送交鉴识科，一脸见怪不怪头也不抬，轻飘飘丢下句「喎，散喇散喇，家暴勿睇，冇意思嘅」（*家暴别看，没意思啦），把何昶希噎得硬是没想起下半句骂什么，只能不轻不重地推了人一把。

夏瀚宇想笑，又生生憋住了。他悄悄瞟两眼何昶希，算得上小心翼翼，也琢磨不出那人什么反应。这下不来台啊。夏瀚宇眉头皱了皱，只好冲丁飞俊吼了一嗓。

「喎，丁飞俊，」他板着脸似笑非笑，调侃道，「这么了解，你係我仔啊？」（*你是我儿子啊？）

「哇係呀，」丁飞俊语不惊人死不休，「我係小灰灰呀！」

他一边拿着档案快走，还能一边分心回头摆个委屈巴巴表情，任谁看不哄声小可怜？那神态气势，仿佛夏瀚宇真漏签过什么监护人证明。

「喂你别、别乱讲啊！」夏瀚宇没想到他给来这一套。

可已经迟了，办公室前前后后笑倒一大片，隔壁B队大虎队最是乐得起劲，姚明明故意板起脸学他讲话。「喂你别乱讲啊。」「别乱讲啊。」

连一向迟钝的李振宁都不禁趴在桌上感慨：「真嘅好似佢灰太狼同小灰灰啊……」

管栎离他最近，撑着下巴用意味深长的眼神上下扫描他，「看不出来，我们夏sir居然……」

「管栎我警告你，别把心理侧写那一套往我身上使啊。」

李汶翰坐镇总督察办公室还要参与，「小灰灰！」他够着脖子喊，夏瀚宇想他也不怕脖子抻到。「咁多年都唔听你讲声老窦，人灰太狼讲生旧叉烧都好过生你喇！」（*这么多年也没见你喊声老爹，人灰太狼说生旧叉烧都比生你要好啦！）

夏瀚宇忽然有种不祥的预感，下一秒就听得丁飞俊不负众望，清亮的嗓音响彻O记——

「Daddy呀！」

姚明明笑得眼泪都要出来了。李振宁后知后觉：「那红太狼係边个？」（*那红太狼是谁？）

视线聚焦下何昶希耳根红得发紫，终于受不了他们胡闹：「看我干嘛！我不是，就不是，谁爱是谁是。」他推开高级督察室的玻璃门，头也不回地进屋去。

「都闹够没！」夏瀚宇原地呵斥道，「闲得慌啊？」

「哇夏哥，当我冇讲喇！」丁飞俊一到这时候就管人叫哥，想了想，又停下脚步补充道：「其实Mammy……唔係呀，其实何sir只不过担心你来嘅。」

夏瀚宇往玻璃门那侧看去，何昶希在办公桌前面，视线正望过来，晨雾一样的忧郁点在眉间，被他发现又悄然垂下了眼睫。

他甩甩头，不去回想那日那眼神。呼吸很重。雨水沾湿的头发有几绺还黏在额头上，不太舒服，可此刻下体毫无隔碍的湿热比什么都更要命得紧。他又加快节奏挺动了两下，肉体撞击的声音混在雨点的噼啪噼啵，多日未得释放的身体叫嚣得厉害，微麻的颤栗顺着敏感地带一路窜上头皮，很快眼前就有片刻失焦。

他把头埋在身下人颈侧，停下动作，试图让过速攀升的快感消下去一些。

他还不想那么快结束。

汗随着喉结滚动划过下颚，痒。夏瀚宇又有些后悔没开灯，看不见何昶希在他身下是个什么表情。

他好像确实记不太清何昶希做爱时的表情，多是后入，要么就是拉下帘来晦暗不明的神色。相比他自诩更熟知何昶希宽松衬衫下面那截细腰，一只手掐住按出红痕，脊骨凹陷像湾海峡，放一百个MoneyBoy来都没可能认错。

那滴汗终于落下去，夏瀚宇听到何昶希微不可闻地“啧”了一声。

何昶希好像总是能轻易左右他的注意力，一声将他游离知觉拉回肉身，五感敏锐度也缓缓回笼。地下夜店隔音极差，DJ鼓点一下一下钝敲着心脏。雨季木制家具和地板生霉腐化，百叶窗几条叶片年久失修，于是漏出几缝霓虹。夏瀚宇盯住那些红色的缝隙看了一会儿，租屋外面似是有块红色灯牌。顺着投射进来的光线扫过去，只辨得床下一地凌乱的衣物。

最近三合会案子不少，挂几号风球都不得消停。夏瀚宇今日本是等着何昶希加班，一不留神时钟已指到凌晨三时。他叼着笔杆瞄那边的玻璃屋，一边瞄一边抖腿，第十眼终于没叼住，笔“啪嗒”掉到桌上。

再抖腿都麻佐喇。夏瀚宇不耐烦地磨磨牙。他一推桌檐，把转椅滑出办公台，滑过半个公区，才站起身，甩着车钥匙推开高级督察室的门。好嘛，这位还不紧不慢地在文件上签名。

何昶希知道是夏瀚宇，听这种也不敲门也不吱声的动静，头也不抬一下。「你还没走？」

何昶希，你到底知不知道上都讲台风天係流血嘅天气。我不放心。夏瀚宇心里吐槽，却只摆了臭脸闷声催促道：「快点弄完啊，我车你。」

「嗯。等我把这几个文件收一下。」

等何昶希弄完，又是十来分钟。两个人下班时却还看到总部大楼不少office亮着灯，心里都是一阵唏嘘。

「真不安生。」何昶希感慨。

「习惯了。」夏瀚宇扭了扭脖子，肩膀还是有点疼。一转头发现何昶希正欲言又止地看着他。

「夏，你……真能习惯？」

夏瀚宇稍微愣了愣，笑了。他一笑何昶希眉眼也舒展开来，两个人也就没接着这个话题说下去。停车场的路走了一半，不知谁的肚子突然叫了一声，在空荡荡的停车场自带回响。两人一并笑着抱怨了一阵，说不如先食夜宵。

等何昶希坐上副驾关上车门，夏瀚宇鬼使神差问了句：「去我那？我那边那家车仔面好吃。」

淦，其实夏瀚宇常食的那家街边摊上月都已关店返乡，偏偏他脱口而出说得好认真，现在撤回还会不会显得太刻意？

何昶希深深地看了他一眼。夏瀚宇被瞧着视线有点飘，平日里都没觉得停车场里空调机箱的轰鸣这么扰人。他还是鼓着嘴，自顾自盘算着怎么把这个谎给圆了。结果何昶希只是靠上椅背闭了眼睛，咳嗽两声。「随你吧。」何昶希说，又笑着抱怨了一句：「夏，你的口味真是一点都不会变。」

当然不会变。他小时候喜欢吃西瓜，就能吃一辈子西瓜。喜欢的歌手，音乐，家里摆满那些唱片，卧底那会儿照着纹身要做就做全套。认就是认，认完拉倒，不必想第二个。

「你感冒了？」

「一点点，可能办公室空调打太低。」何昶希躺在副驾上犯困，竖起一根手指，「就一点点。」

「香港地什么都缺，就是不缺电费。」夏瀚宇把车窗摇上去。

他们当然没有在夏瀚宇屋底下找什么车仔面摊，充借口都未够班的。他们站在居民楼老式电梯的铁门前，见油漆剥落了大半，夏瀚宇忍不住手贱就想把角上残留那小块也扣下来，被何昶希拍收了手。

电梯吱吱呀呀地开门，像是摇摇欲坠，夏瀚宇突然就回忆起何昶希第一次来那天晚上—— 一边碎碎念吐槽着这个只能容纳两三人的小破电梯，一边率先走进去。夏瀚宇怕他反悔，闷不吭声跟进来，随手摸到背后去摁关门键，正听到何昶希诶了一声。

「夏瀚宇，」他拖着音叫唤他名字，「我发现你们这里没有监控的。」

然后、然后……

和那天一样，电梯门在身后「哐」地重重闭合，何昶希转过身来，扯过夏瀚宇的衣领，咬上了他的唇。

之后电梯门抵住了谁，后颈捏痛了谁，钥匙偷走了谁的指尖，衣服将谁拉扯和剥落。谁又记得这是第几次，分明熟练却又故作伪装地跌进闷不透风的欲望。身为阿sir，最知越轨行为几多几多，他们都在这场旷日持久的心照不宣里放纵着对方，并且享受这种暧昧的胶着。

从百叶窗里溜进的光线到床边就停下了。饶是夏瀚宇夜视射击虽不比SDU（*警务处警察机动部队特别任务连）狙手那么厉害，也算一级甲等，在这黑暗中却也只能注视一个模糊的影子。

下身突然被牵动，夏瀚宇回神，将刚稍微撑起身体的人重新摁回床铺。对方闷哼了一声，曲起膝盖就顶了他一记。啧——就算他有腹肌也不能这么……真的痛。

“这种时候，想什么呢……！”身下人唔唔哼哼不满道。

可夏瀚宇也没给时间让人把牢骚发完，擦着敏感点磨过去，不知为什么突然就有点赌气，抬手在腿根的地方不轻不重地掐了一把，听着何昶希“嘶”地倒抽一口。就算在床上，何昶希也不会放任自己太乱来。夏瀚宇咬着下唇等何昶希继续嗔骂，反正骂完了，自己总有办法让他爽。

大不了老实点，放软态度，顺他一会儿，听何督查在床上也发号施令。

何昶希性事里仗着夏瀚宇耐性不足，慵慵懒懒暴露本性，本来高傲得要死说要在上面自己动，腰肢扭到他硬得涨疼却又没什么力气，趴他怀里不扭了。哎呀好累呀，那双漂亮的眼睛转了一圈，嘴唇无意识撅出一朵花瓣。夏瀚宇这时候就不必再忍，推他坐起，反过来直接就着交合的姿势把人掼在床上，怎么欺负都不会再收到反抗。

可今天不是。何昶希未继续争嘴上的强势。夏瀚宇隐隐觉得今天是有点不一样，具体哪里也说不上来。

以往何昶希是不迎不拒，摊在床上像摊在电饼铛上一张白到透明的面皮，被炙热烤得脚趾微微蜷曲。今天却挑衅似地，故意收紧内壁弄得他也吃痛，完了又一反常态地黏上来，紧紧攀着他肩膀，张开嘴要咬他刀削的锁骨，柔软薄唇舌尖都湿淋淋贴夏瀚宇脖颈皮肤上，喘息的尾音还牵出不易察觉的媚软，命令道，“快点。”

所有血气一并都往下涌。夏瀚宇捏住何昶希脚踝，就着交合的姿势往后硬扯了几步。他退下床沿，足底接触粗软地毯的触感叫人心猿意马——其实是第一次尝试这个姿势，虽然也没什么特别，但何督察比较反感居高临下的被控制感，夏瀚宇也无所谓，之前都由着他。

呵，怎么可能无所谓。讲笑。哪个男人不想啊？

站立的姿势下夏瀚宇想象眼前人眼眶湿红双腿大开的模样，看何昶希没有太抗拒的样子，用狠劲地抽插起来。

比起之前渴求的那种快感，后来已经说不清到底是为了发泄，还是急于证明什么。何昶希里面湿烫得他就是钢是铁也要融化，却好像都欠了点意思。夏瀚宇咬着牙关去撞他的防线，有一点点破碎的闷哼和呻吟从身下的浓稠黑暗里溢出来，没有更多了。倒是这破弹簧床吱吱呀呀地晃个不停，听着贼尴尬。心里烧的火慢慢就变成了千万蚂蚁啃噬般的痒，机械的活塞运动久了，下体都开始麻木和酸胀，不晓得是否弄得他更疼。

夏瀚宇松开禁锢着的一双拉扯大开的脚踝，又压下去，摸索摁住对方的手腕，感觉到何昶希下意识挣动了一瞬，又很快撤了力。只是缠在自己腰上的小腿又扣紧了些，足尖蜷起来，挠了一下他后背。

淦。这一挠简直挠在他心里。手掌下的手腕喷薄跳动的脉搏，滚烫的皮肤，稍微泄露了对方深陷情欲的讯息，让夏瀚宇又开始自觉理亏。

就一个心软的功夫，主动权又好像回到了身下那个人手上。罢了。好像来来去去什么姿势真没大有所谓，反正他总是被牵着走的那个。那年在警校何昶希指尖捋一下他衬衫领子，他也不知道为什么就跟住了，一跟就是这么些年。

夏瀚宇也说不清什么时候释放的，就射在何昶希里面，视网膜还有高潮留下的荧光黑斑。何昶希已经挣开他站起来，厕所稀稀落落响了一会儿水管声，然后何昶希光着一双湿漉漉的脚，弯腰在地上捞他的白衬衫。百叶窗外的红色漏光打在何昶希细直的小腿上，切出一条红色细线。

大腿根部的光都弯曲了。夏瀚宇眯起眼，他下身还挺着，明知这会儿硬不到再来一次，却还觉得喉咙有些干。

何昶希看上去有点像是浸在血光里。夏瀚宇不信鬼神，但在香港这片地人眼中总归不太吉利。他伸出手，想叫他再过来点，却又舍不得他进来床边这片黑暗之后就又看不见他的脸，最终张了张嘴，还是什么也没说。

何昶希已经在系皮带，奇怪地看了他一眼。

“又咁急？”夏瀚宇往床头柜上摸烟，凭空抓了好几下，捏到一个空纸壳子，只好收回手，抓了抓被雨水和汗沾湿的头发。外面听起来是还有小雨，潮湿的气味闻着颓唐，现在又混了膻腥。

“回我那拿点东西，早上还得去总部开会。”好，又是一模一样的说辞。也不知是他夏瀚宇好骗还是何昶希词穷，总之没花样。他听何昶希那么多骂耳朵没长茧子，此刻却实实在在有点厌了。

旁人话只要功夫深，磨不成针也总有日抛个光喇，夏瀚宇却觉得自己搞不好一开始就用错磨刀石，铝片磨铁杵，铁没动静，他先把自己磨了个殆尽，连着指甲皮肉都见了血，才后知后觉地开始疼。

“何督查日理万机……睡觉都没时间啊？”夏瀚宇说，自觉得语气可能有些不善。

何昶希整理领口的手顿了顿。夏瀚宇坐起来，按了按脖子，看着何昶希提起公文包，没接茬，就好像刚刚跟一个劲往自己下面这枪口上贴的人不是他一样。

床叫得都比他响。夏瀚宇突然嗤笑了一声。尽管看不太清楚，还是感觉那边的人皱起眉头，于是又改了口，“我知啊，你那边离警政大楼近，在我这会睡过。我真嘅知。”

嘴上说着，心里却转转悠悠地，瞧着何昶希勉强还算熨帖的长裤，绷着大腿形状姣好的肌肉，这会儿才后知后觉又忘了带套的事。

“我走了，你别睡太过，我担心明天还得出警。”何昶希在门口等了一下，看夏瀚宇没烟抽望着窗外无动于衷的样子，还是自己阖上了门。

“砰”的一声。

何昶希脱力靠在门上，后腰酸得几乎站不住，几不可闻地叹了口气。

夏瀚宇还是一直瞧着那扇百叶窗。何昶希的脚步声一路下楼远去了，过了一会儿楼下有Taxi刹车的声音，引擎发动，又开走。雨势好像慢慢又大起来，外面的声音逐渐就听不清。偌大的空房间其实也就剩了他这么张床，一张折叠小圆桌，还放着前天杯面的空盒没来得及扔掉。

怪谁呢，是他宁可赖在这里。早些年他当卧底的时候住过，那几年这寥寥见方的屋企，是夏瀚宇唯一可以放下伪装，提醒真实自己的容身所。后来事情办完，恢复档案，转了职，却还是没选择调个闲岗，反倒继续对着三合会那帮大佬明里暗里较劲，有了点闲钱，倒把这破屋子长租下了。

「你做乜？何必和自己过不去。」胡家豪劝他，「喎，好不容易由黑洗白，你想一直留在黑暗嘅地下道？」

「我不管。」夏瀚宇当耳旁风，只讲住好惯，我钟意。没说其实本来当初他已有意潜伏又一轮三年，结果最后关头赶着收档截止死线给李汶翰打电话，不讲道理夺命连环call，折腾好久，做事又闷又狠的风格和一点痞气却好像烙在了骨子里，怎么也去不掉了。

处过卧底背景的人，其实警署始终多个心眼，晋升高位是没可能。若不是当初没选择，谁会自己断自己后路。他们这些出去混的人，命从来就不在自己手里。

夏瀚宇抽一口烟，拍拍胡家豪肩膀。「现在能回来，还得多谢阎王眼神不好，睇漏佐人。」

他翻身下床，很快地冲了个凉水澡，又把地毯上的衣服裤子拎起来，脏的丢衣篓，还干净的抖抖算了，扔在沙发上。明天得多买两包烟。夏瀚宇重新倒回床铺，窗外火警的警笛呜啊呜啊地一路向北，远去了。

几年了？第一次和何昶希发生关系还是深秋。跟踪任务失败汽车抛锚荒野，这人的手指总有些凉冰冰的，被夏瀚宇抓过来塞进自己口袋，何昶希在口袋里勾了他手心……快两年了。

何昶希从没留宿过。

TBC


End file.
